


Five Outfits (The Appreciation Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Invisible Man
Genre: 300 word drabble, Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Hobbes is a man known for cutting a fine figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Outfits (The Appreciation Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Outfits Bobby Hobbes Looked Smokin' Hot In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2984) by theswearingkind. 



**Five.**

Navy Blues. Darien knew Bobby had served for some service or another, but he'd never _seen_ Bobby in a uniform before. It took a certain amount of self-control to keep his own uniform from revealing more than he wanted about his reaction to Bobby in blue.

**Four.**

Wife beater and snug jeans. He was fixing something or other—according to him, something was _always_ broken in Darien's apartment—but he could have cared less, because Bobby was bending at the waist to reach whatever pipe he needed to yank out of the wall, and that was just… yeah. _Very_ good.

**Three.**

Classic tux. He might have spent most of the time at that casino pissed-off at the world and the Agency for screwing him over, but that didn't mean he didn't have eyes.

Later, as he was asking Bobby to run away with him, he'd fantasized about putting him in a tux and tying him to a bed. He would have done it, too, if he'd had the chance.

There were a few perks to Stage Five Quicksilver Madness, he thought wistfully.

**Two.**

The work outfit. That's what it became in his mind—when he saw Bobby in that tan jacket and white shirt, he knew his gland was going to get a work-out. He teased Bobby about over-dressing, but, actually, he would have been disappointed to see it go. If there was one thing that Darien had to admit Bobby Hobbes knew, it was how to dress himself.

**One.**

His birthday suit. Darien spent most nights properly paying tribute to this one, and came to know it in variegated tones of white and silver. It was what taught him to appreciate his Quicksilvered vision instead of resenting it as a yet another sign of his entrapment.

Bobby Hobbes often had that effect on him.


End file.
